wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Iridescent
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#94cbd9; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #9760f9, #6c24a7, #9760f9); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | morrows |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Infobox Artist | day!!!! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | gender ambiguity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | air |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | pink |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | pink cockatiel |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | kiss on my list - hall and oates |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | EPST - T |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#c8f1fb; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #9760f9, #6c24a7, #9760f9); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #6c24a7; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 24 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | he/they |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | fashion designer/makeup artist/drag queen by night |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | icewing with very distant rainwing blood |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to inspire the public to break free of toxic masculinity and be free with who they are <3 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | foxtail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Lady Aria (mother,) Silvercrest (father,) Annapurma (sister) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | his sister |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | ehh |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | parties, wine, jewelry, flirting, hugs, singing, piano music, birds, snow, butterflies, manners, neon lights, disco balls, dance floors, playing chess, dancing, making friends, inspiring others, love |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | cigarettes, pollen, heat, ripped clothing, smeared makeup, people being purposefully rude, off-key singing (unless it's with friends) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | frost breath, can beautify anything :3 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | claws and teeth and saSS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | aquadescent |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "oh, but of course darling!" |} |} Hot. Beautiful. Attractive. Showy. All of these are words that could describe this IceWing. His body is sleek and thin, with pale blue scales set off by unusually vibrant pink and purple highlights, along with a smooth lavender underbelly. His snout is perfect and pointed, accompanied by smooth and roundish ears. Three pink diamonds are set underneath his deep plum-colored eyes.His feet are purple, like he dipped them in lilac petals. He enjoys wearing lots of jewelry, his favorite being his golden neckband, studded with a large sapphire and smaller chunks of magenta river stones. He has a large dark purple stud earring along with two smaller gold hoops in his left ear. He also has a golden wrist cuff encrusted with tiny blue diamonds. Clothing is something that defines this dragon, as he runs his own clothing line, Iri Jeux. ''He carries a fancy lavender purse. He loves to wear his fluffy white mink fur jacket, with tiny rhinestones around the collar of the beautiful jacket. Tight pink jeans set off the flashy look he just adores Excitable, much like a child. Iridescent is showy and loves to flaunt his attractiveness. He is quite narcissistic, and could probably spend days staring at himself in the mirror. His laugh has been described as sounding like church bells, loud and beautiful. He loves to be the center of attention, and he eats up the spotlight like it was dunked in chocolate and sprinkled with sugar. He can often be found in night clubs, drinking margaritas and chatting with other well-known fashion figures of modern Pyrrhia. He is the gossip ''king, and knows everything about everyone, in fact, he probably has dirt on you. Yes, you. Iridescent was born into a wealthy IceWing family, and his mother's side has been traced all the way back to the royal family of Queen Diamond of Ancient Pyrrhia. He grew up a spoiled favorite child, with having his mother as a fashion model and his father a lawyer. He took piano lessons at a young age and still plays today. When he was 16, he enrolled in the Nightcry College of Art and Design, and trained to become a fashion designer. He started Iri Jeux when he was 18, and it was a ''huge ''hit. He bought his own mansion when he was only 19 with the profit he gained off of his new business. Dessythefabulous.png|by me Aquaanddessy.png|aquadescent by me insert text here insert text here Category:IceWings Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Celebrity)